


牺牲

by feverishSaturdaynight



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bribery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishSaturdaynight/pseuds/feverishSaturdaynight
Summary: 布鲁斯出卖肉体。





	牺牲

 

今夜花花公子的眼神格外迷离，粗糙的手里握着酒杯。

 

今夜酒杯里的金色液体不是姜汁汽水，而是心已死去之人的麻醉剂。也许还是赴死之人的勇气，他心不在焉地想着与联盟的作战经历。不过若是真要赴死，他是一定不会以饮酒的。

 

可他的确缺乏勇气，渴求勇气，在这样一个平静的夜晚。

 

缓缓地他抬起了甘浆，不去在意那只缓缓向下滑去的恶意的手。透过与视线齐平的酒，布鲁斯的注意力不在那些好似在金色气泡间嬉戏的男男女女，不在经由漫射与折射而变形扭曲的光怪陆离，而在身边展露贝齿的男人上。他今年多大了？他看哥谭宝贝的眼里有污浊的颜色……旧城改造在那个学徒在冰冷寺院里吃苦前是就是由这个男人主管了。那时他头顶仍为浓密秀发覆盖，皮肉不似沙皮狗般下垂，老年斑未在皮肤上肆虐。但沉默之中的凝视不曾改变。布鲁斯想，也许在很久之前他就想要自己了。和他做爱能带来诸多好处，为什么近来才发现，今日才默许？

 

 _因为缺乏勇气。_ 如果他早早地做下决定，多少人本能得到救赎？那么多的人本可以有更好的未来……宴会上的男女依旧在气泡间嬉戏。有时他会怀疑，他们是否是自己的同类呢？拿纸醉金迷做白日里的面罩。

 

然而大多的时候，布鲁斯只是感到孤独。子宫内的那个早熟的异类，和他的同胞隔着羊水膜。他在一片昏暗中睁开未成熟的眼，惶惶看向安详熟睡的其余模糊身影，感到巨大的危机即将降临。他伸出幼肢却只能触碰隔阂，发出声音又被隔阂阻挡，这隔阂将伴随他到出生，到死亡。而此后这只异类还要费尽心机将自己隐藏在自己愚蠢的兄弟姐妹中，尽力调笑来掩盖真正自我，实际内心疲惫。一只只能自己舔舐伤口的孤兽。

 

耳边的炽热鼻息与带来臀部软肉淤青的突袭将布鲁斯拉回了现实。四目相对，鹰一般的双眼默然向上注视着他的猎物。

 

 _真奇妙，看来飞翔猛禽的震慑不来自高度，_ 喉结上下移动，布鲁斯忍不住要做吞咽的动作， _来自猎物对不幸未来的恐惧_ ，而且这些正大光明的，在香槟中跳舞的人中不会有人来救他的。布鲁斯竟要发起抖来，因为恐惧、孤独，与无助。

 

更好的旧城改造，更好的教育与治安。多少孩子能避免了误入歧途，或许是迷途知返？ _我为哥谭献身_ ，总是这样，从未停止，今夜仍是。布鲁斯竟然要发起抖来，因为即将献身的激动、兴奋，与欣喜。

 

“致哥谭市政！”猛地伸直手臂，花花公子忽然说，几滴淡色的液体在空中划出细小的美丽弧线，落地后泯灭在地毯里，细小深色斑点扩散又消失。他将他的勇气一饮而尽，眼前视线为透明玻璃杯所扭曲，人们不再在气泡间跳舞了，变形为妖魔鬼怪。然而他知道自己才是鬼怪。今夜正常人又要看异类的笑话了，今夜他将再一次为哥谭献身。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

蝙蝠侠不会让自己成为受害者的，他不允许。因而在布鲁斯的圆钝指甲在沙发上留下难看痕迹后，市镇规划主席表示他对那干净的，软热湿润的，一下就能塞入三个手指的后穴十分满意——这进一步证明了这是两厢情愿的事。

 

空气忽然被撕裂，牙关间溢出的呻吟与高级衬衣毁在褶皱中的声音紧随而来。布鲁斯几乎是条件反射地想扭断那只刚刚掌掴自己一边臀瓣的手，又被另一边上的一掌提醒自己今晚的工作。扭动起来，做点什么那些生长在强奸文化中的腐朽木头喜欢看喜欢听的反应。在这种时候想起阿尔弗雷德的表演课真是不敬，但没关系，很快布鲁斯的脑海中的表演技巧就荡然无存了。没有任何恩赐的怜悯，受难者被紧攥着头发，与皮料的凶狠摩擦几乎挫伤他的脸。随即，他被按在软垫间快要无法呼吸，只能在挣扎中的痛叫间换气。掌控者的脸上露出险恶的得意表情。

 

滴着水的阴茎毫不留情地刺穿了他，急剧加倍的疼痛令健美的脊背猛地弓起又剧烈扭曲。四肢的胡乱踢打幅度变得更大却使不上力，徒增了那动人的无助美丽。

 

起初这没有丝毫快感，直到老男人决定用玩具助助兴。润滑剂以一种慷慨的方式淋在跳蛋上，若不是双目涣散的人肉背景，就会叫人联想其早晨把枫叶糖浆浇在煎饼上的情景。布鲁斯在企图以夹紧双腿来阻止对方塞入玩具后吃了一巴掌，老男人格外喜欢他在震惊中捂住红肿脸颊的错愕表情，于是又是接上一掌。他抓着布鲁斯被毁的衬衣的领子低声提醒他作为婊子的本分，不知是有意还是无意蹭到对方的乳头，令布鲁斯的阴茎抽动了一下。粗糙地将跳蛋塞入布鲁斯体内后，他一挺身就又进入了他，愈发恐怖的侵入感逼出了今夜最大的一声尖叫。

 

“叫啊，让外面的人都听到！让他们看看真正的荡妇喜欢的是什么。”

 

布鲁斯的前方在最大档位的震动下颤颤巍巍地抬了头，让这句羞辱竟显得有了几分真实性。他屈辱地别过通红的脸，手却向下身伸去，缓慢地抚慰自己。

 

就在就在这时，门开了。

 

韦恩企业的一名董事出现在门中。他看向他们在沙发上连结的躯体，看向布鲁斯染上粉色的身体与掩在衬衣下摆间的勃起下体，抬抬眉毛，神情中带着些许揶揄。

 

布鲁斯在惊讶与羞辱中失声，眼睁睁看着对方笑着向他走来。此外，更令他感到怪异的是规划官的反应：缺乏任何在这种情况下应该出现的失态表现，他维持着原来的姿势，手掌爱抚般地滑下布鲁斯的脸颊，随即钳住他的下巴，将他的脸转向自己。

 

“不要了……我不要了！”布鲁斯立刻明白了这是怎么一回事。这和说好的不一样！布鲁斯以腿力要将男人从身上摔下，不料被卡在大腿部的西裤牵制了动作，一下从沙发上跌落。以狼狈的姿势落地后，他踉跄着想要爬起，还未将裤子拉上就被董事一脚踹回了地面。争斗中跳蛋的牵绳为体重压住，“啵”的一声体液与润滑剂随着器具争相流出。浊液被扭动的躯体涂抹得到处都是，西裤上沾染得一塌糊涂。在水迹的末端，艳粉色的椭球体在实木地板上震动，细小水花溅起又落下，急促不断的磕碰声瞬间放大了数倍。

 

“你还在流水呢，“董事说，意大利皮鞋踏上了布鲁斯的下体，接着脚掌左右摆动，碾着充血的肉块”哦，宝贝……你要就这样出去，外面的人会把你撕成碎片的。到时你怎么恳求都不会有人停下，说不定还会塞点东西进去。宝贝，你的后面能容纳酒瓶吗？“

 

布鲁斯急促喘息着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

_献祭用的牲畜在有力双手的钳制下徒劳地扭动，所有的目光都集聚在它的剧烈挣扎上。当被拖上洁净雪白的祭台时，人群的快意欢呼几乎掩盖了它的惊恐尖叫。刀抵在背脊上，它恐慌得几乎要吐出来，眼球向上翻起，抖得像是秋日风中的树叶。而在利刃划开皮肤后，在刀背顺着羊皮与肌肉间顺势而下时，牺牲不住颤栗，疼得无力叫喊，它对逃脱的尝试没有作用。没有人会救它，连拿着刀的祭祀都是看客，所有人尽享它的痛苦与无助。它是主角。_

_而到了最终一刻，被扒了皮的羊羔被扔到了地上，在人群的脚下它的肌肉沾上了泥泞，暴露在空气中，尽力做着生命中最后的震颤。它的形体多么美丽，那些蛋白纤维的组合是大自然的奇迹，失去焦距与眼皮的双眼显出楚楚可怜的神情，可人们的视线现在不在它身上了。最纯净的白大半为纯纯的鲜红覆盖，而剩余的肮脏不均匀的部分是先前挣扎的痕迹。献祭用的皮完整地呈现在祭台上。原本的主角顺着他人狂热视线看向新星，看向“自己”。_

 

布鲁斯觉得自己飘离了身体，好似是站在一边漠然地看他人继续猥亵自己的身体。 实际是，在窒息中高潮后，布鲁斯的意识游离了。

 

他记得那两人将他摆在一边的小桌。桌面太窄，仰面躺着，布鲁斯的双腿与头颅垂在桌的两边的外缘，臀部丰满的软肉被硬边磕出条条红印。规划官干他的嘴，而董事用他的下面。头颈向后弯曲至最大角度好让阴茎直直地经过柔软的喉舌插进喉管里，颈部完全暴露则令布鲁斯感到异常脆弱。董事则脱下了布鲁斯完全弄脏了的西裤，掰开那双强健的腿，露出深红小口。合不上的洞中，白色湿液与跳动的鲜红软肉相衬，带来巨大的视觉冲击。布鲁斯的后穴在刚才粗暴的虐待中充血肿起了。伴随着灼烧感，容纳巨大阴茎给他带来了异常强烈的奇异快感。当律动重新开始，他指关节发白，双手紧扣着桌子的边缘。呻吟被阴茎堵在喉咙里，只留下不断溢出的唾液与难耐呜咽。他的鼻子戳上了面前的囊袋，囊袋随着运动不断击打在他的面部，令布鲁斯一面觉得恶心，一面又因屈辱感到奇异的唤起。

 

当炽热的龟头碾过前列腺时，布鲁斯的身体几乎整个从桌上弹跳了起来。此后是多次毫不留情的攻击，布鲁斯的阴茎流淌着前液翘起，随着身体的移动前后摇动。规划官发现了这点，于是伸手，一只手固定住了布鲁斯的下巴，一只手捏住了他的鼻子令其无法呼吸。体会到对方的恶意布鲁斯意图起身制止这一切，却因董事此时对他红肿龟头的狠狠一捏而软下腰来。现在他连哼声都发不出来了。

 

_没人会来救你，因为这是你自找的事。_

 

他不是从未体会过性窒息的快感，然而在这种几近强奸的情况下却是第一次。刹那间前列腺再次被粗暴碾过，快感跨越了阈值，小腹部猛地紧张起来，原本被操松了的后穴也开始收紧，接着猛烈抽搐。布鲁斯的脑中好似是核爆一般，眼前不再是滑落在衰老腿间的裤子与皮带，而是夺目的白光。

 

在前列腺高潮时仍不断折磨这个腺体对布鲁斯来说真的太过了。在漫长痛苦的高潮中布鲁斯想苦苦哀求对方停下，却只能在规划主席将他的阴茎从布鲁斯的软舌与上颚间抽出后发出听起来像是“不”的尖叫声。对着此情此景，他将精液全数射在了布鲁斯的脸上。后穴中的阴茎此时又胀大了几分，董事只留给了布鲁斯几秒的喘息事件，旋即原本紧抓他精壮细腰的双手移动到脖颈处。他死死卡住了身下人的脖子。布鲁斯再次陷入了窒息中。

 

对方开始冲刺，下体的快感再次变得令人难以忍受，如同是细小水柱喷射入伤口上的尖锐刺痛混杂着酸胀酥麻放大数百倍。随着大量白浊自马眼涌出，原本在空中胡乱抓着空气的手臂落下，布鲁斯无法再怒视作恶的两人，他的下颚松弛了。

 

如同古神与它的忠诚信徒间的关系，若是邪恶哥谭需要力量，蝙蝠侠就会献身。他的心每夜死去，或许在第二天复生。

 


End file.
